The Sealed Sage
by Red20200
Summary: Right after the Pain attack a dark cavern was discovered buried under the ruins of the one time village. As the rumbling from the battle fade away a pair of bright green eyes are seen glowing in the depths... Is this entity friend or another enemy?


The Sealed Sage

 _Right after the Pain attack a dark caven was discovered buried under the ruins of the one time village. As the rumbling from the battle fade away a pair of bright green eyes are seen glowing in the depths... Is this entity friend or another enemy?_

It was a long walk back from talking with Nagato and Konan, feeling warn out Naruto walks from tree to tree keeping his feet moving to make it home.

"Man I'm tired." He thought to himself falling forward. Feeling something soft break his fall he opens his eyes to spiky silver hair.

"Yo." Said his one-eyed sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei I thought you were..." Was his reply.

"Me too Naruto, but lets go everyone is waiting for you." Kakashi cut him off not wanting to think about where he was not fifteen minutes ago.

"Waiting for me, why is everyone waiting?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Just wait." Kakashi said.

As they started off towards the village Naruto could feel himself slipping into sleep. They neared and he could hear cheering and yells as they topped they hill. Suddenly he wasn't feeling so tired. He could see everyone ninja and civillian alike waiting for him to come back. Thier pariah the king of all pranksters, now thier hero and savior.

"Kakashi-Sensei can you put me down please?"

"Of-course Naruto, Are you ok to walk?" He asked. In answer Naruto let go and landed lightly on his feet using Kakashi's shoulder for support as they slowly walked to the crowd that started towards them as they came into view.

Naruto had never seen so many happy to see him well. As they neared his fellow rookies ran to meet him calling out to him. One lavender haired ninja caught his attention her confession still rining in his head as he replayed it in his head.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The rods pinned him to the ground stopping him from moving or doing any jutsus. He knew this was most likely his last moments of freedom as pain walked closer._

 _"I have you now Nine-tails..." Pain started. A shout made both of them look as what naruto could only describe as an angel landed infront of them._

 _"Leave Naruto alone!" yelled Hinata angrily. She slipped into her family style as she prepared to defend her crush._

 _"You can't beat a god girl." was the monotone reply._

 _"You won't take him from me." Hinata said. Blushing even in this situation, her stuttering forgotten._

 _"What makes him so important he is a weapon, a tool for peace?" Pain questioned._

 _"He's important to me, he's my inspiration, my rock, my precious person." she cried charging towards pain aiming to push him back from naruto._

 _"You will fall." Pain warned her._

 _"I won't lose him, I love him." Hinata stated, looking evenly at pain._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"I love him." repeated in Naruto's mind as he stopped and stared as she came running to him not slowing until she tackled him to the ground crying, throwing her arms around him.

"Hinata what are yo..." He was cut off as the air left his lungs. All the rookies standing back watching as the scene played out.

"It's about time." Ino remarked as the rest of the rookies nodded their heads in agreement. The villagers and fellow ninjas gathered around them smiling knowing that their hero deserved to finally find some happiness.

"I'm glad he has someone after Lord Jiraiya and the Third were taken away." one commented. They walked to Naruto helping him up, but he felt himslef getting lifted higher as the villagers started cheering again, pulling hinata and the rest of the rookies with them back to what remained of thier village happy to know that atleast one hero remained.

Nearing the districts that remained Naruto noticed ANBU guarding a medical tent. He slid out of the villagers hold, walking to the tent he turned.

"Hinata I'll be right back." he said locking eyes with her. She nodded waiting by the tent. As he entered he could feel the eyes of the ANBU watching him as they guarded one of the most important people in his life since the pervy sage.

"Baa-chan?" He questioned. As he neared the bed he noticed a tick mark appear on her forehead.

"Brat what did i tell you about calling me that?" She yelled waving her good arm threateningly. He smiled at the action knowing she maybe tired but she was going to be alright. He walked closer seeing his neechan, and Tsunades assistant Shizune calming her down.

"Naruto how are you doing after the battle?" asked a worried Shizune. Walking over to him he could see the healing justsu on her hands as she scanned him. She sighed.

"Only you could have this level of damage and still be standing." she said with an anime sweat-drop appearing on her head. Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head. Suddenly his world went black.

"Naruto!" She yelled as he fell exhaustion finally overtaking him. At her yell hinata rushed in seeing him on the floor she quickly ran to his side.

"Its just the battle catching up with him." Shizune said as Hinata knelt down to help her move him to a bed. Little did they know that something else had added to Narutos black out.

 _ **Mindscape**_

 _"Hello boy." A voice said. Naruto opened his eyes to see a man with white shoulder length hair stading infront of him in what appeared to be a monks robe. Kuramas eyes were shining in respect and knowing in the background._

 _"Who are you, How did you get here?" asked Naruto worriedly. He could feel this persons strength standing there in his mindscape. It didn't seem possible but it dwarfed the kyubbi's chakra, yet it was gentle and calm, where as Kyubbi's chakra was wild and unruly._

 _"I am Rennin Sage of Light, I am a disciple directly under the Shinigami herself." was Rennin's reply._

 _"Oh, What are you doing here, am i dead?" Naruto asked desperately. He had just found a very precious person he didn't want to leave so soon. His face fell at the thought of how everyone including Hinata would feel at his death._

 _"No Gaki we are in your mindscape, I am healing you as we speak, though it appears i am having help from the dark haired human." Came Kyubbi's rumbling reply. As an image of Shizune flashed through the mindsacpe looking distraught._

 _"How bad is it this time Kyubbi." asked Naruto. Before he could reply a deep laugh came from the sage. His eye twitching naruto glared at the man._

 _"What are you laughing at old buzzard." He demanded heatedly._

 _"This time boy?" Questioned the sage. "How many times have you ended up like this?" He asked with mirth._

 _"Several." Kyubbi rumbled from the cage._

 _"Well kyubbi it seems some of your malice had dissapeared over the years, how long has it been since the sealing?" Rennin asked._

 _"Your sealing old one has been almost a millennium." kyubbi said with a hint of regret. He had known this sage back in the days of his father and knew he was capable of many great and powerful techniques supposedly lost to time. Naruto looked upon the man in awe._

 _"A THOUSAND YEARS?" Naruto yelled. Making the old man wince at his volume, and making Kyubbi think of a certain pinkette that was one of Narutos friends._

 _"Yes young one, but it is of little consequence as i was blessed with immortality buy the shinigami." he explained still rubbing his ears. "I will be among you shortly after i have removed the seals that still bind me to my cave where i am self sealed in meditation."_

 _Blinking naruto could feel as the man faded away and kyubbi looked over at him thinking for a moment he said, "Things are going to be interesting with him around kit, be careful." Naruto nodded as he felt himself being pushed out of his mind. Yawning he opened his eyes._

 _ **Out Of Mindscape...**_

Stretching naruto could feel a warmth next to him on the bed, rubbing his eyes he saw lavender surrounding him. "Hinata." He thought feeling her shift next to him she blinked a few times focusing in on him her face turned red.

"N-Naruto." She mumbled burying her face in his chest she felt him shaking under her. Looking up she could see the smile on his face and it appeared he was laughing. Burying her face again she could feel the embarrassment welling inside her.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but you look so cute when you blush like that." He said still chuckling. he wrapped his arms around her actually feeling the heat from her face on his chest where she was hiding.

"H-He's hugging me." Hinata thought to herself as darkness overtook her. Naruto could feel Hinata relax against him.  
"So Hinata did you mean what you said to me when Pain had me pinned?" He asked her gently. "H-Hinata?" he asked quietly lifting her head, she saw her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

"She passed out again?" he heard a voice ask from behind them. Turning he saw Tsunade sitting in a chair looking like she just woke up herslef.  
"how long was I out for?" he asked her quietly.

"Almost a week gaki, you had a worried for a bit." she said softly as Hinata stirred in narutos arms.  
Blinking she looked at Naruto and turned her head as she looked to see who else was talking in the room. Seeing Tsunade sitting in the chair she let out a small "eep" as she stood quickly blushing crimson again at being caught with her crush.

"Hinata-chan can you go get me something to eat for a minute i need to talk to Hokage-sama." Naruto asked. Both women looked at him carefully he only showed respect when something important came up and both were worried what it could be.

"Okay." Hinata said timidly, secretly wishing she could hear what it was as well, and not wanting to leave the boys side. As she left she heard him whisper "Come back quickly." she blushed as she hurried out of the room.

"Whats wrong gaki." she asked watching Naruto turn to look at her for a moment seemingly to consider his words for a second.  
"I had another visitor." He replied patting his stomach again in reference to his tenant. He explained the man that appeared and his claimed title. She looked at him in shock.

"Gaki I will be right back, I think you need to see something." She replied as she ran out of the room. Naruto watched the door as a voice from the window caught his attention.

"Yo." said Kakashi sitting their eye-smiling at naruto. "How are you feeling, I saw Hinata come out of the hospital and she said you were awake so i came to see you but saw the Hokage and you talking." Naruto smiled at his teacher, knowing that he would have to tell him eventually what had happened.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei I will explain after Baa-chan gets back." Raising an eyebrow Kakashi pulled out his book waiting. After what seemed like a small eternity to the two Tsunade walked back in the room with several scrolls under her arm. She glared at Kakashi seemingly to disapprove of him reading his book infront of her surrogate family. Hastily the book disappeared under her watch with a slight chuckle from the one eyed jonin.

"What did you find baa-chan?" Naruto said, breaking the tension in the room. He withered as her gaze fell on him he shrank back a bit wondering if she suspected him in the dealings with the book series.

"Its an older story that tells of a being with the same level if not higher than that of the rikudou sennin, he was feared as a man of power and intellect bu also he had two types of chakra both light and dark, seemingly between god and demon." She claimed, opening one of the scrolls Naruto spied a sketch that had the mans likeness.

"Baa-chan thats the guy." he said pointing to the sketch. "I didn't see his staff though it looks rather plain to me." He continued.

"His staff was a very unique weapon, supposedly a gift for completing his apprenticeship under the shinigami." She paused to catch her breath and let the information sink in, while shooting a look over to Kakashi who had his eye trained on her intently listening to every detail.

"I think that some parts have been exaggerated through the years. I don't have any doubt his staff is powerful but to claim its a gift from the shinigami is pushing it i think." Kakashi said looking rather thoughtful of this specter until a voice caught them all by surprise.

"Oh I assure you it is not as far fetched as you assume." Rennin said from the door way his staff in hand. He walked into the room authority saturating his presence as he slowly made his way to the trio. Tsunade charged the man to prevent him from reaching her son. A blur moved past her as Kakashi showed why he is one of Konoha's top ninja appearing between the intruder and his leader and student. The mans stride didnt falter as he met kakashi's kunai with his staff shattering the weapon with no effort, and with a blast of killer intent put him on his knees staring with his one eye the size of a dinner plate staring at the old man.

Tsunade fearing for her subordinate rushed forward to knock that man back with her chakra enhanced fist. Again he never slowed as she neared him he calmly raised a hand as Tsunade reached him and effortlessly caught her hand unfazed by her monstrous strength. Tapping his staff on the ground a seal appeared on the floor making her fall to her knees and unable to move she snarled venomously at him.

"Don't you dare hurt them or i will end you." she warned. The sage looked at her smiling.

"I have no intention of hurting anyone unless provoked, but judging from what I have witnessed i have no worry except from our resident jinchuuriki." was his calm reply. "The only reason i have acted as i have is because i was attacked, I have no hatred or ill will towards any of you." With his air of authority he tapped his staff again and the seal was gone from tsunade, she stood staring at the man before she went to check on Kakashi. Finding him to be recovering she helped him stand, and turned back to the sage who was now looking at naruto with intrest.

"What do you want with him." she asked hesitantly. His eyes never leaving naruto, his reply was quiet and gentle.

"I want to see what he is capable of. By the time the seals were destroyed from the rinnegan user, and i gained conscious thought, the battle was over and the boy was returning to the village. I can only assume her over powered him and stood toe to toe utilizing his sage chakra and his bijuu." The man walked back to tsunade and bowed.

"If you want to see what i am capable of let me know when he is out of the hospital and i will be more than happy to be tested by him." He turned and looked at naruto and smiled. Naruto could feel no ill will towards him as the man began to leave.

"How will we find you?" Tsunade asked. "Our hotels and inns were destroyed in the attack." He pointed out the window to the Hokage monument.

"I will be there in meditation until the boy is ready, I have missed much of the world while i have been sealed." He paused seemingly in thought. "If the boy is found to be adequate I will reveal my story and history to you all. Ill train the boy in the abilities of combining with his bijuu and utilizing his sage mode to make it even deadlier." he promised as he seemingly glided out the door going down the hall. Locking eyes with naruto she could see he was eager to test himself against the sage.

"Naruto-kun!" a slightly blushing hinata called as she came in the door carrying his ramen. She stopped seeing the look on the hokages face and the disbelieving look on Kakashis face. "what did i miss?" she asked innocently. Turning crimson as naruto broke out laughing and the tension left the room. Turning Naruto could make out a figure on the Firsts head appearing to be floating in the air with its staff across his legs.

"This is gonna be fun." Naruto claimed as he heard Kyubbi grunt in agreement.

 **Authors notes.**

Alright sorry for the cut in writing my computer locked up on me and i thought i lost everything on here, didn't know it saved it automatically. Anyhow let me know what ya'll think this is my first story so if you have any criticism by all means let me know, just be nice about it! Thanks!

Red OUT!


End file.
